In the European Patent Application No. 260,744, published Mar. 3, 1988, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,684, there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl) substituted benzimidazole derivatives which compounds are useful as androgenic hormone biosynthesis inhibitors. The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited art compounds by the fact that they contain a quinoxaline moiety in place of a benzimidazole moiety and by their favourable pharmaceutical properties. In particular the compounds of the invention suppress the plasma elimination of retinoic acids. Further it was found that some compounds of the invention inhibit the formation of androgens from progestines and/or inhibit the action of the enzyme complex aromatase which catalyses the formation of estrogens from androgenic steroids in mammals.